


"I'm Only Here To Establish An Alibi"

by Isala_Vhenan



Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Adventure, F/F, Flirting, Gen, Partners in Crime, Pirates, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:28:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23900845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isala_Vhenan/pseuds/Isala_Vhenan
Summary: A short Isabela x F!Hawke fic based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. (Ya Hayati means “my life” in Arabic ( يا حياتي ); Kali is from Rivain, but I don’t know what Rivain’s language is or if it’s based on an actual language so I figured I’d go Arabic for now
Relationships: Female Hawke/Isabela, Hawke/Isabela (Dragon Age)
Series: Dragon Age Oneshots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	"I'm Only Here To Establish An Alibi"

“I’m only here to establish an alibi.” Kali turned with arched brows to look at Isabela who was posing indignantly by the door for her benefit. 

“ _Ya Hayati_ , we’re committing the crime _together_ , that’s not a very good alibi.” Isabela rolled her eyes at this and flicked out one of her daggers to clean under her nails. Resigned to this endearing display of the silent treatment, Kali resumed picking the lock, letting out an elated sigh when she felt the gears click. A soft laugh sounded by her ear as Isabela leaned in beside them, grinning.

“I do love watching you do that.” Kali grinned back at her and pinched the captain’s chin affectionately. 

“Just that?” Isabela smacked the hand away but her eyes glittered in the dim light, shining like the blade in her hand.

“Watch it you, don’t think I won’t use you for practice.” 

“As if you need practice.” Another laugh, the sound causing Kali to relax to a dangerous degree. They had things to do, she couldn’t afford to be distracted by pirates, no matter how endearing they were.

“Back to the matter at hand: would you prefer stealth, or an entrance?” Isabela gave her a look.

“Is that really a question?” Kali shrugged, unbothered.

“I can never tell with you, your moods are like the shifting seas. You always keep me guessing.” 

“You’d get bored otherwise.”

“Of you? _Never_. The establishment would make an honest citizen out of me before I’d even dream of getting fed up with you.” There was silence for a moment and Kali tried to read Isabela’s expression in the dim lighting, the shadows cast on her face making it difficult to gauge her reaction. She muttered something but Kali couldn’t hear what, then looked up suddenly, teeth flashing in a smile as Isabela leaned against her, body pressed against her shoulders to whisper in her ear.

“Enough foreplay, _let’s go steal something_!” Stealth was only to introduce their entrance, Kali laughing wildly as she cut through the opposition, smoke grenade concealing Isabela as she shouted the obvious: 

“If we kill them, we get their stuff!” 

“That’s sort of the whole idea, captain!” A trail of laughter and insults moved through the smoke screen, cries of defeat following in Isabela’s wake. Kali grinned and moved in on her own prey, blades slicing through before most even had the chance to spot her within the vapors, let alone raise their weapons. 

In the aftermath the mansion had been painted red, the smoke hugging the floor as the grenade’s effects dissipating. Isabela gave a satisfied sigh, stepping on one of the bodies as she made her way back to Kali, smiling like a cat that had just eaten a very fat canary. 

“We work well together.” Kali arched her brows, red warpaint smudged with sweat and blood, umber skin glistening as she grinned playfully.

“Yes, we _do_.” Isabela laughed and rolled her eyes, squatting down to rummage through the armor of one of the dead slavers the leader.

“We had a short-lived drinking game based on how many enemies you have, you know. It killed a man.” Kali just stretched, arms extended towards the ceiling to pull the stiffness in her muscles after use. She spun her daggers a few times before sliding them back in their sheaths, blood flying off them as she did so.

“Is that your way of giving me an invitation? I wouldn’t say no to a drink.” Isabela gestured towards the barrels in the wine room and goods they’d come to steal, smiling wickedly. 

“I’ll treat you.” Kali laughed.

“Isn’t that _my_ line?” The captain shrugged, still smiling, and pulled out a ring of keys from the corpse, jangling them above her head so Kali could see. 

“Drinks later, shall we take a look? See what naughty things they’ve been up to?” Kali plucked the keys from Isabela’s fingers, brushing her skin in the process and giving a sly smile.

“I’m always open to naughty explorations.” 

“Oh, _stop_. You’re such a tease.” They walked up the staircase, Isabela giving her opinions on the decor as they made their way to the main bedroom, and the vaults. They arrived at the door where Kali promptly kicked the lock open and held the door, sweeping her hand dramatically for Isabela to enter.

“Ladies first.” Isabela sauntered past, smiling over her shoulder at Kali.

“That’s a first. Are you ever going to stop trying to seduce me? It’s not like you haven’t already succeeded.” Kali grinned, closing the door behind them.

“ _Never_.”


End file.
